


Futile

by GodfuckerKayn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, I just want them all to be happy, Kayn gives them hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodfuckerKayn/pseuds/GodfuckerKayn
Summary: Kayn has snuffed out a darkin, and he has faith that Valmar and Kai can do the same.





	Futile

They did say he was beautiful, didn’t they? Kayn could see why. 

The shadow assassin acted as a silent and careful watcher, his body spilling from shadow to shadow as he followed the creature. He knew little of what to expect… the stories he’d heard were mostly of the dangers that came with provoking the beast, but Kayn knew well how dangerous the darkin were. That was something he was  _very_  familiar with. But seeing a darkin look so  _human_ … that was surprising. 

Closer he crept, right until he reached out and touched the shadow of Varus. He slid in almost awkwardly, having to stray by the edges of the dark shape when he realized that his limbs  _glowed_. The light, however dim, would no doubt reveal him if he wasn’t careful, but it seemed he was lucky. Looking up at Varus, he saw that he hadn’t noticed him yet. In fact… he was busy speaking to himself. 

Kayn quickly realized the way the voices changed in tone and inflections, and he knew the creature was talking to his host… hosts. The assassin had heard stories of the two hunters–the two lovers. So it was all true. 

Kayn saw his opportunity and took it–if Varus was distracted by his hosts, the assassin would not waste time. It took him only a moment to form the tip of a sharp blade and cut into the twisted flesh of the archer’s leg. It was a small cut, one that barely had the darkin pausing, but it was enough. Kayn slipped in, his body funneling inside as shadow in order to trespass into his body and mind. 

Inside was nothing like any other being he had trespassed into. 

Kayn found himself face-to-face with… Varus. The real Varus–the darkin. Their expressions mirrored one another for a moment, wide white eyes, staring in disbelief, but quickly Varus’ face tensed and twisted into a rage that Kayn could recognize from when Rhaast still lived. 

Kayn gripped his weapon, but quickly he realized how odd that was. Never did he manifest like this within another, as a body within a mind, consciousness, dream… whatever this was. Kayn was so used to forming as just darkness, as a presence, until he decided to solidify his body and weapon again so he might kill his victim from the inside out. This was new… This was worrisome. 

**_Another foolish human infesting my body?_ **

The place shook with the anger in the darkin’s voice, the walls that made up this dreamscape vibrating and shifting with the inflections in his voice. Kayn was floating, but somehow he found a way to ensure his footing, to stand tall before the face of this beast. He felt stable, confident in the power of his shadows that twisted around his form, that acted like a shell that kept away the dangers of treading such a volatile body. 

“I’m not here for you,” Kayn told the darkin. 

_For us then?_

Kayn’s head turned. A man looked out from the twisted walls of vine-like limbs that made up the perimeter of this consciousness. Kayn’s white eyes met his blue, and those blue eyes were focused as the man struggled against his bindings. 

_Who are you?_

Kayn turned to his other side, and he could feel Varus was looking, too. Another man looked out from the opposite wall, but this one’s gaze was gentler. He did not struggle against his bindings, but instead moved carefully, trying to un-weave himself like untying a necklace that had knotted. 

Kayn did not answer for a moment, instead focusing his gaze back on Varus. The creature turned to him, too, his glare more venomous now. Kayn lifted his free hand, and shadows pulled from his form, billowing up like a thick fog from a still lake, and he muffled the wrathful should that the darkin attempted to let out as he smothered the creature in black. This was his own wall now–a divide of solid darkness that quieted that darkin, if only momentarily. This was something he’d used on Rhaast, something to shut him out when he needed to most. It wouldn’t last forever. 

“I am Shieda Kayn. I have defeated a darkin.” Kayn turned to look at Kai, and then at Valmar. His weapon disappeared, the assassin allowing it to hide in shadow, and he extended his arms out. His hands opened, reaching for both of the hunters. 

The walls of limbs made a motion like a shiver, shuddering as Varus’ influences was lifted. They retracted slowly, and the hunters were all too eager to free themselves. Both reached for Kayn’s shadow-stained hands, and the assassin could see and feel their desperation to be free, to be saved, and then for  _one another_. 

They clasped his hands, pulled themselves forward, and Kayn gave the two the space that allowed them to collide within each other’s arms. 

Kayn had to squint at the light that spilled forth from their bond. It blinded him momentarily, like the light of a low sun in the clear early morning. There was heat then, a profound warmth unlike anything Kayn had felt before, except… maybe he had felt it at one point in his life, for a man who no longer lived. 

Once Kayn could focus again, what came into view was not the hellish chamber that he had initially found himself in. He stood in a field, his feet solid on the ground, and he saw the hunters. They sat together in the grass, cradling one another in each other’s arms. Kayn could hear them whispering, and he knew it was not for his ears, so he gave them their moment. He was silent, eyes focusing just below their forms. It dawned on him that this… This was them shutting out the darkin. They created this, they could do this without his shadows aiding them. He knew they were strong enough. 

_You…_

Kayn looked up. It was the gentler one–Kai. Those blue eyes bore into him once again. 

_Thank you._

Kayn smiled softly. 

_Why are you here?_

It was Valmar this time. 

“I have come to let you know that hope is not lost,” Kayn began. He breathed. “We humans are stronger than the darkin. Their will is simple, futile. I have killed the darkin Rhaast. You too will kill Varus. You are two when I was but one, you have more than I ever did, and… I want you to know that you are not sealed here.”

The hunters both watched him intently, and he could see in their expressions a hope renewed. They held onto one another that much tighter, watched Kayn that much more intensely. A strong breeze blew through the field.

“You will win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just.... I really really want Valmar and Kai to make it out okay. I want them to live and be happy and I want Kayn to help them because he knows what it takes!!! I want all of these gay men to come out of it all happy and healthy and beautiful. 
> 
> Oh also the dead man that Kayn mentions once loving is indeed Zed.


End file.
